The Winds of Change
by LoudlySilent
Summary: Sesshoumaru has joined the shard hunters on their quest to collect the shards and defeat Naraku. Kagome loves to watch the sky and every time she tries to do just that, she has some unexpected company. SK.
1. The Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I have achieved my goal! I own Sesshoumaru! Granted I didn't buy him myself. I was sifting through different mangas at the mall and my boyfriend (the most wonderful person on this planet!) went and bought him for me! Whoo Hoo! It is actually not really Sesshoumaru though. It is a Sesshoumaru plushie. But hey, I am one step closer!**

**Authors Note:** This idea came to me while I was out of town (I just got back today) and while it isn't the next chapter of ILACOCP it is a S/K story that I think is very cute.

"Do you hear that?

"Hear what?"

"That noise. Do you hear it?"

"Obviously I do not, or I would have mentioned it long before you. What is it that you believe you hear?"

Kagome smiled mysteriously at her silver haired companion. She had convinced him to come to the hilltop with her to watch the clouds pass by and in a minute she thought she might try to convince him to look for funny shapes in the clouds with her. It was long shot but to her, it was worth trying for. It was so rare that they got to spend a moment alone together.

"I don't think you deserve to know."

"And why do you believe that?"

"Because as you remind me every chance you get, your senses are supposed to be superior to mine." She turned her nose up and raised her chin haughtily. "You should have heard it before I did. If you aren't paying enough attention to it, I'm not going to help you."

"Hn." He turned away from her and stared out into the sky.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. He was just so cute when he was sulking. She had loved every minute they spent together since the year before when they had admitted to having feelings for each other. Or rather, when she had admitted and he had stated the 'she was not as bothersome as she once was'. The guy wouldn't admit to having feelings if someone was offering to pay him.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before he decided to break it. "You will not tell me?"

She turned her had to look at him and noticed that, though he was trying to hide it (and if she didn't know him as well as she did, she wouldn't have noticed), he was intensely curious about what she had managed to hear that his demon senses had not picked up on.

"I might . . ."

His eyes widened ever so slightly in what Kagome was sure was hope.

"But then again, I might not." She watched as his eyes drooped back into place.

"This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate your teasing woman."

"I know that 'this Sesshoumaru doesn't appreciate being teased." She breathed deeply before exhaling loudly. "But it is good for you."

He quirked a silver eyebrow. "How so?"

"Everyone else is too scared you'll kill them if they tease you. Even Shippo won't and he knows you wouldn't kill him. He's a kitsune. It's in his nature to play tricks on people and he won't play a single trick on you."

"It could be argued that he refrains from doing so out of respect."

"I suppose it could." She gave him a slanted look. "But that isn't it, at least not entirely. He doesn't want you to punch him. It's just an added deterrent that he looks up to you."

"At least he has enough sense not to antagonize me."

"He's like eight years old."

"Correction. He acts like and appears to be that age, but in reality he is at least 60 summers." Kagome's mouth dropped open and moved up and down without any sound actually coming out of her mouth. "It appears I have achieved the impossible." Remarked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome found her voice. "And what is that?"

"Found a way to keep you silent for longer than a second."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue.

"I have accomplished another miracle. I've silenced her twice in one day."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest making the red bow attached to the front of her school uniform bunch at the tops of her arms.

"It seems I shall have some peace and quiet for a while to come."

If possible Kagome's eyes narrowed further.

Sesshoumaru let out a puff of air that would have been a sigh had he been anyone else, stretched out his arm, curved it around her back to her shoulder, and pulled her closer until she was nestled in the crook of his arm. "Now Kagome," he started while never taking his eyes off of the cloud he was watching. "Being teased is good for you."

Kagome elbowed him in the ribs to show him her appreciation at having her own words thrown back at her.

"So you still refuse to tell me?" He asked reminding her of what started the teasing.

Kagome quirked one of her eyebrows to mimic what he had done earlier. "Do you still want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well before I tell you," she snuggled closer. "IF I tell you, I have a question."

"Very well. I will accept those terms."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay here's the question: does my being human bother you?"

Looking at him, Kagome realized that she had made him a little uncomfortable with her question. She brushed aside the slight hurt feelings at having no immediate response, knowing that she had asked a potentially difficult question.

He sat without saying anything for a long minute, and just when Kagome was really starting worry about his answer he said, "No it does not. When I first met you I despised all humans for their disgusting cowardice, petty arguments, and blind hate. But then I met the exception to my view of humans. You. You did not act like the others. You were not overcome by your fear of those stronger than you if one you cared for was in danger. Your intelligence when I battle Inuyasha, however, is what caught my attention first. You are unlike other humans."

"That is so sweet."

"Nonsense. It is the truth. If this Sesshoumaru is to be courting a human, then naturally I would be courting the best one of them all." He finally stopped watching the clouds to look down at Kagome. "Now tell this Sesshoumaru what it is you heard."

"Well," Kagome started. "I don't think I have to tell you now"

"Why not?"

"Because what you just said proves that you have heard it too."

Sesshoumaru looked puzzled.

"You used to hate all humans. Now you look at them in a different light. Or at least, you don't condemn all to have come from the same mold. You've changed. What I heard," she said turning to face him completely. "Was the winds of change."

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STARTED OUT AS A ONE SHOT AND EVERY CHAPTER BUT THIS ONE TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THIS ONE. ALL OTHER CHAPTERS ARE THE EVENTS THAT LEAD TO THIS CHAPTER. Okay I just wanted to make sure all new readers of this story knew that and didn't think this wasa collection of oneshots or something. Thanks for reading and sorry to bother you!**


	2. What Do You See?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I want Sesshoumaru though.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** This takes place before the previous chapter. I thought about posting it seperately an making it the prequel story, but I decided to post it with it. IF you want me to continue the story then you let me know and I will tell the story of how they got to be as they were in Winds of Change.

Some months before . . .

"You shouldn't stare into the sun."

Kagome jumped, surprised to hear a voice behind her. She hadn't known anyone was there. "Why not?"

"It will damage your weak human eyes."

Kagome 'harrumphed' quietly to herself and went back to her contemplation. When he sat down beside her at the base of the tree she asked "How do you do that? Sneak up all quiet like I mean. How do you do it?"

Sesshoumaru regarded her with cold amber eyes, seeming to think about whether or not to reply. Just when Kagome had given up hope that he would ever answer, he said "I do not know."

Kagome looked at him blankly for a minute, her mouth slightly agape.

Sesshoumaru gestured to her open mouth, "If you are not careful, you will catch a fly." Her mouth closed with an audible snap.

Deciding to ignore his last statement, she asked one of her own. "How do you not know?"

"I just walk. I hear the grass bending beneath my feet, the insects scurrying away. To me it isn't silent. How it is so for you, I do not know. Except to say that your ears are inferior to mine and can not pick up the sounds."

"I may not be able to hear you coming, but I am not inferior to you." He found it funny that she could look so miffed, even though she admitted to not being able to hear him approach.

He studied her silently for a moment, noting how she didn't back down from his penetrating gaze. "Perhaps, you may be right."

She sputtered "I may be right? Of course I'm right! Prove me wrong, how am I inferior to you?"

He smirked and Kagome knew that she was either going to be very depressed when he was done, or very angry. Maybe both. "You obviously know by your own admission that your sense of hearing is quite lacking, so I will not go into detail about that. Shall we discuss your eyesight next?"

When all she did was glower at him he continued. "You are nearly blind compared to most creatures that roam this earth. You see passably well during the day, but at night your vision is horrendous. As for your sense of smell-"

Kagome decided to let anger run its course, it was preferable to depression. "Okay, okay, I get it. Your senses are better than mine. That doesn't make me inferior."

"Then what does it make you?"

"It makes me a human and you a youkai. Youkai have better senses. You can see, hear, and smell things better than me, but it doesn't make you better than me. It doesn't make me or other humans inferior. The strength of your senses doesn't make you more powerful does it? If you were suddenly blinded, would your poison become any less potent?"

"Hmm. An interesting point." Kagome smiled. "But you forget an important detail." The smile wavered and then faded altogether. "Humans don't have poison either. Therefore, they are the inferior species."

Kagome exhaled heavily. "That wasn't the point I was trying to make. It isn't your abilities that matter. It's the person you are on the inside. The person you are without them. For example, if you look at me and see me only for my abilities, you see a miko. If you look past those abilities, you would see someone who cares deeply for her friends. Someone who would give their life for those she loves."

When she looked at him he could see wisdom that he wouldn't have expected from someone who had lived so short a life. "If someone were to look at you, and see beyond the title, beyond the youkai strength and abilities, what would they see?" She smiled softly at him and he couldn't help but think she looked lovely, if only for a moment, with the sun shining through the leaves of the tree that she had freed Inuyasha from. "Would they see just another impassive face in the crowd? Or would they see someone that fiercely protects those that follow him? Someone who cares for a little girl that needed to be cared for, even when they didn't need to?"

"And you, Miko, what do you see?"

She saw a startlingly beautiful creature that hid behind a mask. Someone who watched over those he cared for, and someone who believed in honor, and would die for the beliefs that he held as truth. Someone she had grown to care for in the short amount of time she had spent with him. But she couldn't tell him all of that. So instead she said "Everything I said earlier. I see that. And I see someone with honor, who keeps his word and would die for what he believes to be right."

She sighed and continued to watch the sun as it went on its daily path to set in the west. Dreaming of things that couldn't be, but wishing they were true nonetheless

She startled when he spoke again, not thinking he would wish to speak anymore. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, beating a steady rhythm and she shook her head no.

He kept his gaze on the sun and she kept hers on his face, watching him as he spoke. "I see a mortal with foolish hopes and dreams." She felt the hope that was buoying in her chest sink like a stone in water. "One who wishes that the world was at peace and tries to make it so. You see equality where others do not."

She lowered her gaze in hopes that he wouldn't see the tears brimming hers eyes, knowing that it was a lost cause. After all, he could still smell them.

"And I see someone that others should look up to." Her head snapped up and the hope returned to her eyes. "For there should be more people like her in the world."

Kagome smiled and leaned back against the tree as she watched the sun finally touch the horizon, happy to sit with the demon lord in silence. She knew then more than ever that it had been a good choice to join forces with him. He would be a major force in the fight against Naraku. And maybe he could be her friend as well.

Sesshoumaru sat lost in his thoughts long after the sun had gone down and the girl beside him had fallen asleep. She was a strange creature. She was human but not show the same fear and prejudice towards his kind that the others of her race did. She was intriguing. She dressed differently, indecently even, though she appeared very modest like other humans when it came to bathing and such. She bathed more than the others too. She was always clean.

She was surprisingly pretty for a human too. He stopped that train of thought before it went too far. But looking at her bathed in moonlight, he admitted, only because he was Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru was above lying to himself, that she was a sight to behold. Standing with the grace and fluidity that his demon blood granted him, he stooped to pick up the girl lying against the base of the tree.

She was lighter than he expected and he noted that he didn't mind having her this close to him. He snorted at his thoughts. He had been around Rin too long. He walked away with the human girl in his arms as the moon shone upon them, and as he watched her sleep that night in the odd bedroll he placed her in, he knew that she was the cause of a change. What change he didn't know. His brother was calmer and thought more in a fight. Was this the change he sensed? Or was it in himself?


	3. Something Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear it! And I never said I did. Honest!**

**Authors Note:** And this is the next peice for Winds of Change. I hope everyone enjoys it and please feel free to read and review. On another note, I feel the need to change the summary, but don't know quite what to put. If anyone has ideas for a summary based on what you know, let me in on it please! Thanks and enjoy!

Kagome fidgeted with the straps of her monstrous yellow bag and fought the urge to sigh. She had woken up this morning n her sleeping bag and she knew for a fact that she hadn't put herself there. So who had? Inuyasha was a possibility, but if he had carried her back, he surely would have yelled at her this morning for 'being stupid enough to fall asleep under a tree'. She was positive that Miroku hadn't because if he had, he would have made some perverted comment while leering at her. It couldn't have been Sango because she had been asleep before Kagome had left the hut the night before (and while the older girl was strong, she doubted she was strong enough to carry her that far). Kirara had been curled up with her mistress. Shippo was too little. That only left Sesshoumaru, but why would he care if she was eaten by a stray demon or caught a cold from sleeping out in the elements?

Giving in to the persistent urge, she sighed, knowing there was no other hope for it. Sesshoumaru didn't seem the type to care, but it had to have been him. What she really couldn't figure out was why it mattered so much to her if it had been him or not. Why did the thought of it being him cause hope to bubble up in her chest?

She nibbled on her bottom lip (somehow this always helped her to think) and her hands unconsciously continued to fiddle with the straps to her bag. After a couple of hours of deliberating on the subject, she came to the conclusion that she was glad it was him (or at least hoped that it had been) because that meant Sesshoumaru was beginning to accept her and see her as more than just a low-life human.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he studied the oddly dressed human girl walking ahead of him. She seemed preoccupied (more so than usual) and even though he was behind her, he could see that her hands had not stopped playing with the straps to the mysterious yellow contraption that she always insisted on having with her, excluding when the fox kit had jumped into her arms wishing to be carried. Then they had stroked the kits head in an unconscious soothing gesture until the kit had decided he would rather walk beside the fire cat. When he had jumped out of her hold she had immediately gone back to fiddling with the straps.

She seemed to resolve whatever issue was troubling her minutes before it was suggested by the demon slayer that they stop for lunch. This seemed to shake off the last vestiges of the girl's thoughts and she whole heartedly agreed once again holding the kitsune, this time even chattering animatedly about whatever nonsense the kit thought worthy of conversation.

He snorted to himself. What did it matter to him if the girl was troubled? She was but a human. But when the curiosity (for it could not be called concern) of what could bother the usually annoyingly cheerful girl enough to keep her silent for such an extended period of time did not leave him, he decided he would assuage his curiosity whenever the opportunity to question her alone arose.

The opportunity came sooner than he expected.

After many more grueling hours of walking, the group of shard hunters had found a place to rest for the night at a prosperous village (the monk had proclaimed to see a evil cloud hanging over the village-particularly over the village head's house-and had declared it his duty to rid the villagers of the dastardly fate that awaited them if the ominous cloud was not disposed of). Sesshoumaru wondered how the God's had deemed it fit to give the lying and lecherous man holy powers. He was the most unholy being he had ever come across. He supposed they had a sense of irony.

Kagome waited restlessly for her companions to finish the meal the head of house had seen fit to give them as part of their payment for destroying the 'evil spirits' hovering over his house (the other part being giving them a place to stay and a moderate amount of coins that Miroku had been quick to stuff into his robes), so that she could get some time alone to watch the sunset and think. But, lady luck was not with her, and she was unable to get away until long after the sun had gone down. She reconciled herself with the knowledge that she could still find a nice spot to sit and watch the stars. When she tried to leave the hut she was pleasantly surprised to find that Inuyasha didn't insist on going with her, and was happy that she only had to argue quietly with him for a few minutes before he acquiesced to letting her on her own with only the promise that she would be careful and not stay gone too long.

She smiled brightly to no one but herself when she found the perfect spot. A sakura tree at the edge of the village where there were no thatched roofs to impede upon her view of the stars. She ambled over and flopped gracelessly to the ground. After all, who cared about grace when no one was watching?

It is probably because she was under the assumption no one else was around that she did what she did when Sesshoumaru appeared seemingly out of no where beside her.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, saw the hand coming at his face, and thought that the girl would realize who he was and stop herself before she assaulted him. That's what they both got for assuming things, as everyone knows what they say about the word assume. Which is what lead to a shocked Sesshoumaru with a slightly sore nose (for one so small she had a really good right hook) and a scared and embarrassed Kagome with slightly sore knuckles.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Kagome was sure that it was dangerous and didn't bode well for her future health. And she thought (though she would never be sure) that they might have flashed red for a moment before returning to their normal amber color.

"Eep!" She felt all of the blood drain from her face and scrambled backwards as fast as she could, until a hand grabbed her ankle and began to pull her forwards. A hand, Kagome noted in very real fear, that had very sharp claws attached at the ends of every finger. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to I swear! You just scared me and I reacted without thinking-"

"Be silent."

And so she was.

Or she was until the silence got to her and she decided she would rather face Sesshoumaru's wrath rather than listen to the (in her opinion) awful silence. "I really am sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru turned a disdainful gaze on her. It fairly screamed the words 'As if a human such as you could hurt me' and she quickly amended her statement. "I mean not that it would hurt you, but it's better manners that I ask right?"

When all he did was continue to glare at her she decided to answer her own question. "Right. Now is there something you wanted?"

He was silent for a moment, seeming to debate on what to tell her, and then said, "What was troubling you today?"

This brought her up short and she floundered for a moment before gathering her wits and answering. Of course it probably wasn't the wisest answer, seeing as how she had just sucker punched the guy. The guy that was renowned for disliking humans. "I fail to see how it is any of your business."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and his hand tightened minutely on her ankle. The reminder of his very pointy claws prompted the girl to change her answer to something a bit more polite. "I m-mean, uh, why trouble yourself over the thoughts of a human like myself?"

She was mentally congratulating herself on getting out such a sticky, and possibly bloody, situation when he said, "I am curious as to what can occupy your small mind so that you do not speak incessantly for such long periods of time." He watched in hidden amusement as the tips of her ears turned red from embarrassment.

She felt her ears burn in embarrassment. She really didn't want to tell him she had more or less been thinking about him for the better half of the morning. Aside from the sheer mortification of telling someone they had occupied your thoughts, she didn't feel the world would appreciate her enlarging is already enormous ego.

"With all due respect, my thoughts are my own and I don't wish to share them with you."

"So you would feel better discussing them with someone else?" A smirk flickered across his face like candlelight when he saw the blush spread to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat. "I would rather my thoughts remain my own. Whether I wish to share them with someone one day is my business, and sadly, that day is not today."

"So you were thinking of the whelp." He resisted the urge to frown. He had thought she was done mooning over the mongrel. He didn't bother to think on why he would care.

The blush spread farther until it had encompassed her neck and disappeared beneath the collar of her odd dress. He found himself idly wondering exactly how far it went and was glad that the thought was interrupted when she spoke again.

"I was not! And if I had been it still fail to see how it would be any of your business." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I suggest you take your hand off me before you find yourself without it."

Sesshoumaru watched as with each word her face turned a darker shade of red, though he reasoned it was from anger now and not embarrassment, thought off handedly that she actually looked pretty, for a human. He slowly released her ankle and then he did something that neither expected but surprised both. He laughed.


	4. Surrounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any attempts I have made at owning Sesshoumaru have been thwarted by a bunch of heavy set lawyers with mullets and bushy sideburns. . . **

**Authors Note: **Hello! This is the next installment that I hope everyone enjoys! On with the show!

Kagome stared in open mouthed shock at the scene before her. She even rubbed her eyes a few times to see if the image would disappear. It didn't. Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western lands, the king of the emotionless mask, was laughing. And not a quite little chuckle. He was laughing out right. And he was _still_ holding her ankle!

When his laughter finally abated she gave him a pointed look that left no cause for confusion as to what she was upset about. "Like I said before you decided to impersonate a hyena," she tapped the ground with her fingers impatiently. "You can take your hand off of me." Seeing his humor quickly fading, she squeaked out a "Please," to tack onto the end of her statement and hopefully save her from decapitation.

"A hyena?"

"That's right. You were laughing like a hyena." She refused to back down when he was the one that started laughing at her. In fact, he had started the whole conversation by following her out here.

He regarded her with an odd expression for a few silent (and for Kagome nerve wracking), minutes before asking deadpan, "What is a hyena?"

This time it was Kagome who burst out laughing; she had forgotten that he wouldn't know what a hyena was. She supposed that she should be thankful that he didn't. His ignorance of it probably saved her life. He didn't know for sure that he had been insulted. Judging by Sesshoumaru's expression though, he didn't appreciate being laughed at, so she brought it under control until only the occasional giggle slipped out.

"It's an animal that lives in a country called Africa." She said to answer his question.

"What is Africa?"

Kagome laughed nervously. How was she to explain that one? Luckily she was saved from answering by the very person who asked the question. "How is it one such as you has knowledge of animals and places that this Sesshoumaru does not?"

Kagome searched her mind for a response that was truthful without being too truthful. "We have more advanced forms of travel where I am from. We are taught about the different places of the world from a young age."

"And where is this place that you are from?" He took note of how her heart rate sped up drastically when he asked about her homeland. His questions either made her nervous, or she was preparing to lie.

When she answered her eyes were downcast. "If you don't mind, that information stays with me."

"You do not wish others to go to your village?"

"No, I-" she took a deep breath. "It's more that I don't want them to know how to get to my village. There is a portal that for whatever reason, only allows Inuyasha and I through. I don't want others to know about the portal, because if they did, they might discover a way through. And then my village would be doomed. Will you accept the answer that it is far from here in a place no one can reach?"

He seemed to consider it, and then said, "I suppose that is acceptable. You wish to protect your own."

She nodded solemnly. "Yes I do," she turned to face him and the thought crossed his mind that he had never seen her more serious. "By any means necessary."

Sesshoumaru gave her a near imperceptible nod. He understood the urge to protect. The fact that a human felt it so strongly as to deny _him _the answer to a question surprised him. Humans were generally self serving creatures that would trade the life of even their family members to save their own hide. This girl was different. He suspected that even under the threat of death she would not reveal where she came from if she felt it would endanger those she cared for.

"Very well human, keep your secrets."

He felt an odd tug somewhere in his chest when he saw her smile. Though human, she wasn't not pretty; and when she smiled, it lit up her face and she seemed to glow. He wondered who else she had smiled for like that, and felt an insane urge to make her smile like that again, but he wanted to be the only one she smiled for with such happiness.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Even though he didn't move, didn't even bat an eyelash, Kagome knew that in his own way, albeit silent way, he had said your welcome. "Perhaps one day I shall tell you the way to my home."

"Why would you do that human?"

"Because perhaps one day you will see me as more than just a human. Perhaps you will see me as a friend." She tilted her head up to watch the moon. "And I wanted to thank you for taking me back to camp the night before.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I have no need of your thanks or of friends. Do not expect me to do so again." Looking at her with the moonlight shining in her eyes, he thought he saw a wisdom beyond her years. As if she knew something that he didn't.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement of his statement. "That may be." She sat in silence for a moment, only the crickets making noise. "Please call me Kagome."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it is my name. Because we are working toward a common goal. And because I deserve to be treated with respect." She stood up and brushed the rather tenacious leaves that clung to her clothes. "Good night Lord Sesshoumaru." She turned to leave but hesitated. "I treat you with respect. It's only polite for one with manners to give me that same courtesy."

Sesshoumaru watched as she disappeared through the foliage without a backwards glance. He decided that he would sit longer. He turned his gaze up to the waning moon. What she said had merit, and it left him no other option but to call her by her name. If he called her anything else it would imply he had no manners. She was a crafty one, he'd give her that.

After he had been sitting there for quite awhile, he realized she had never answered what she had been thinking about. He smirked. She had good evasive skills for a human. He would give her that as well.

The more he thought about her the more he realized that she wasn't like the other humans that he had encountered. She was different. And he was starting to like it.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome smiled to herself on the walk back to camp. She felt she had made some progress with Sesshoumaru tonight. And he had carried her back to camp the night before, so he must care a little bit, if only so that she was there to fight Naraku when the time came. It made her nervous though that he was becoming interested in her 'village'. What would he do if he found out? Would he try to use the well?

_But, _she reminded herself,_ he told you to keep your sectets. That means he is respecting your right to privacy. _She let the thought reassure her as she walked through the silent village to the lodgings the headman of the village had provided. She wondered if he would call her by her name now.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadows around the houses grow and then multiply. And that they were heading straight for her. What she did notice, was the hand that was suddenly around her mouth, and the arm around her waist. She emitted a startled scream but it was muffled by the hand covering her mouth. Kagome felt true fear for the first time since she had fallen down the well and landed in an unknown world.

She was surrounded.


	5. Rescue

**Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is suing me for harrassment.**

**Authors Note:** Sorry that this took so long! was having problems or something, it wouldn't let me load my stories. And I am very sad to say that my updates probably will not be as frequent for a few months. There are a few reasons for this: 1) School is starting back so I will have less time 2) I'm looking into finding a second job so that I can pay for next semester so less time. 3) I need to sleep at some point and with 2 jobs and 15 hours of school, it will be harder for me to sit down and write. But don't worry, you should never go too long without an update. It just won't be every few days or anything unless I'm on break. Again very sorry. And I am posting my stories on A Single Spark incase ever has problems, that way you can read the story there if I can't post here. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Kagome watched as the shadowed forms drew closer to form a tighter circle around her and the one that held her immobile with an arm around her midsection pinning both arms at her sides. Their faces were mostly cloaked by the shadows, but she caught glimpses of scarred flesh and what she was scared to identify as blood glistening around the horizontal slits that posed as mouths.

She fought the rising panic and tried to analyze the situation rationally. _One I'm surrounded by shadow creature things. Two, someone, or one of them, has its very cold hand over my mouth. What the hell is one to do in a situation like this? Screw thinking rationally! Let's think irrationally and get out of here!_

"What are you doing out alone so late, Miko?" said a voice in her ear, presumably the one that had his hand around her mouth. "What was that?" he asked mockingly when she tried to answer.

She grimaced when she felt his hot breath on the side of her face and neck. The glare she adopted would have made Inuyasha proud. She bit her captor's hand spitting on the ground to get the taste of him out of her mouth when he jerked his hand away from her mouth quickly. "I said none of your business freak."

"You little- urgh!"

He didn't get to finish because Kagome had suddenly remembered what her self defense teacher had told her to do when you were grabbed from behind and your arms were immobilized. Stomp on there feet. This would not save your life. But it would give you enough time to turn around and kick em' where it hurt. THAT could save your life. If you weren't surrounded and you only had one attacker anyway. But she'd settle for getting out of the guy with the cold hands' hold. That way she had a small chance of being able to fight them off.

Who was she kidding? She just hoped she could stay alive long enough for help to arrive. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me." She said after he fell to the ground. She hoped he could no longer have kids. "And for goodness sakes, where gloves or something! Your hands are cold!"

Some distant, ignored part of her brain pointed out that she was berating someone who most likely wanted her jewel shards or that wanted to kill her. Maybe both. And that it probably wasn't a good idea to antagonize someone with sharp claws. But the dominate part of her brain noted that she was distracting them, and that they were too stunned by the fact that she had just sent their leader to the ground where he had yet to get up as he was still whimpering in pain, to notice that she was slowly edging towards a bow and a quiver of arrows leaning against one of the huts.

She had just managed to pick up the bow and sling the quiver onto her back when one of them noticed what she was doing. "Eep!" She notched an arrow and pointed it at their felled leader. "D-don't come any closer. I can purify him in an instant!" All of the creatures stopped in their tracks, unsure as to whether or not she would follow through on her threat.

She saw one sneaking towards her from the corner of her eye and whipped around pulling the arrow back farther on the bow. "I'll shoot. Leave this village or risk being purified."

She felt her nervousness increase when she realized that none of them were looking at her, but behind her. _That is definitely not a good thing._

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Kagome left, Sesshoumaru realized that he sensed multiple demons within the village, and they were surrounding the Miko. If he had been anyone else he would have rolled his eyes. She managed to get in more trouble than any other living creature he had come across.

Standing in one fluid motion that blatantly showed the grace he possessed, he turned went to go help the troublesome girl. Perhaps he should go slowly and see what the girl could do.

When he arrived the girl had an arrow pointed at one of the attacking demons. He was lying on the ground and seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain. The others surrounding her seemed unsure of what they should do. One began to creep towards her and she turned her arrow to him. "I'll shoot. Leave this village or risk being purified." He was slightly impressed that she kept the fear out of her voice so well.

But he knew it was time to interfere when the forgotten leader picked himself up and came at the girl from behind claws at the ready. She didn't realize what was happening, having turned her back to him to warn the attacking demon of her supposed miko prowress.

Before the demon had managed another step toward the girl, Sesshoumaru had put his claws through his neck, effectively beheading him. Eyeing the blood on his fingers with distaste he raised his hand and let some of his noxious poison flow from his fingertips to rid his hand of the blood. When the now leaderless demons saw that their commander had been killed, they froze in their spots, eyes widening in terror. Everyone knew who the demon with a crescent on his forehead was. The ones whose very name meant killing perfection.

Sesshoumaru smirked and the demons scattered. The message had been clear: _do not touch the miko. _His expression faded back into its usual stoic facade as the oddly dressed girl he was standing behind slowly turned to face him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome turned around slowly fearing what she would see behind her. If it was scary enough to make those other guys run away . . . . she might need to consider running herself. She had gotten a lot better with her bow and arrow, but she didn't feel like gambling with her life either. No one was around to help her. She was on her own.

She tightened her grip on her bow and prepared herself to fire . . . . until the bow was broken in half via a well placed swipe of claws. An almost silent noise of disbelief escaped her before she looked up to face her new attacker.

"You!" She dropped the broken pieces of the bow to the ground and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing? And why did you break my bow?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her blandly. "I broke your bow so that you would not shoot me unnecessarily."

She raised a brow. "Are you saying you couldn't dodge?"

"I am saying that regardless of whether or not I can dodge, you have miko powers that could potentially be harmful to my person. I was not going to give you opportunity to use them."

When it looked like she would rant some more he continued. "Is this the thanks I get for ridding you of the demons attacking you?"

Kagome felt a blush suffuse her face and neck, the tips of her ears burning. He had a point after all. He had helped her and she had yelled at him. Willing her face to return to its normal color, she said "You don't have to be so smug about it."

Sesshoumaru ignored her statement and walked past her towards the headman's hut. "Do you plan to stay out here all night?" he asked when she didn't follow.

Kagome started surprised that he was willing to walk back to the hut wit her. Or at least walk her to the hut. She doubted he wanted to stay in an enclosed space with his half brother for any real amount of time. They walked in silence, the chirping of the cicadas the only sound.

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru, hands clasped nervously in front of her when they reached the hut. She cleared her throat. "Thank you," was all she said before lifting the hanging and entering the hut.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to acknowledge her thanks even though she had already gone inside. He settled himself on the ground one knee up with his elbow balanced on it with the other stretched out before him. He turned his face up to the moon once more. _What an odd girl._


	6. Perception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. I do have a Sesshoumaru plushie that thinks he is the real Sesshoumaru, but I have to tell him that he is mistaken. He gets very upset and starts downing tequila shots . . .**

**Authors Note: **Bonsoir Everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I have stayed up until 1:30 in the morning to complete it. yawn I've started on the next chapter of ILACOCP and I should have it up by next weekend if not before depending on what my school work load is this next week. Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter, and thank you for all of your beautiful inspiring reviews. Without them, I do believe my muse would pack up and leave.

The next morning began too soon in Kagome's opinion. It felt like she had just rested her head on the pillow, but the sun streaming in through the window said otherwise. She laid still for a moment, just to rest a bit more before actually getting out of bed, but her peaceful moment was destroyed seconds later by a loud, grumpy Inuyasha demanding that she fix his ramen.

She responded with a calm "Sit," and went about her business in her usual routine. She didn't understand how he could be so rude in the mornings. Hadn't he just gotten sleep? Shouldn't he be crankier later in the day rather than earlier?

Shrugging and putting it out of mind she finished ladling out the ramen into bowls for everyone. Handing one to each of her companions in turn, pausing to smile affectionately at the tiny kitsune who immediately began slurping his up with all the fervor of one who had been starved, she stood up with her bowl in one hand and another in the other hand and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, and why do you have two bowls?" asked Inuyasha loudly from his spot beside Miroku having noticed the extra ramen.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm going outside."

"What for? There's nothing out there but the bastard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What?" he asked like a petulant child though both Sango and Miroku noticed that his ears had laid back flat on his head, as they always did when he felt Kagome wasn't happy with him.

"You shouldn't call him that. He's your brother-" she was interrupted by a quick mumble of "half brother" but ignored it and continued. "And he's helping us to find the shards. He wants to destroy Naraku just as badly as any of us so he is our ally right now. That means you should be nice to him."

"I don't have to be nice to that bastard."

"Inuyasha!" He gulped almost unnoticeably and his ears pressed farther into his hair. Kagome sighed. "There's a famous saying Inuyasha that you should know. 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. That makes Sesshoumaru our ally. You need to tone down the hostility." She didn't bother to explain why she was so adamant Inuyasha treat his brother better. No one needed to know of the attack last night and of how Sesshoumaru had saved her.

Having said her piece and effectively silencing Inuyasha's complaints (although she thought he might have grumbled something to the effect of 'but why does he get the ramen?') she continue on her way out of the hut. Balancing both bowls of ramen precariously in one hand was not an easy task but Kagome managed to do it and sit next to the demon Lord without spilling a drop of broth or losing a noodle. "Here," she said holding out a bowl.

Sesshoumaru looked at the proffered bowl with disinterest, seemingly turning his nose up at without actually moving.

Kagome's brow drew together in consternation. Why did he have to act all stuck up now? She thought they had made some progress towards an odd friendship, or at least a tolerance of each other over the past few weeks. Fed up with his pickiness and still cranky due to lack of sleep she did something she normally wouldn't have.

"Take the damn ramen and eat it," she said thrusting the bowl into his hand.

Sesshoumaru complied, though only because he was too shocked not to. Had little miss sunshine just cussed? In front of him? Was he dreaming?

"It isn't going to kill you." She groused at him when he still hadn't taken a bite.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the bowl of steaming noodles and then at the fuming girl sitting next to him. He took a moment to silently weigh his options:

1) Eat the potentially nasty food (all human food that he had come across thus far was disgusting) and the girl would be in a better mood therefore, she would not be as bothersome, as she would not be nagging at him all day for having not eaten her offered food.

2) Eat the potentially nasty food and the girl would then be in a better mood, and feel that he was now one of her comrades (especially after he had saved her the night before), therefore she would talk all day long, which would be very annoying.

3) Not to eat the potentially nasty food and the girl would then be furious, causing her to whine continuously about how he hadn't eaten the 'ramen noodles' she had prepared.

4) Not to eat the (once again) potentially nasty human food causing the girl to be furious, which in turn led to her giving him the silent treatment as they continued on their journey to find Naraku and the shards.

Option four seemed to be the best option of the lot (to him anyway) as it was the one where he didn't eat the food, and the girl left him alone. On the other hand, if he ate it she would be happier, and in all likely hood, she probably wouldn't bother him too much as she had Inuyasha and his foul mood to deal with.

With a nearly undetectable sigh, he lifted the bowl to his lips and took a sip. He was surprised to find that they weren't nearly as bad as he would have thought. In fact, he would almost say that they were rather good. But he wouldn't because then she might make them more often. And she would probably sit with him. And he didn't like that. She had a knack for changing his perception of her just as soon as he thought he had her figured out.

Sesshoumaru was good at figuring people out. He didn't like it when they surprised him. And she was always surprising him.

"Now they aren't all that bad are they? See how easy that was? Someone was nice and made you food. You politely accepted it by eating it. Isn't it nice to have a meal with someone other than yourself?"

"Watch your tone." He warned.

Kagome looked him dead in the eyes no fear to speak of in her eyes. "I am watching my tone. It was appropriate given your earlier attitude."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I do not have an attitude."

He felt his frustration grow when all she did was look at him as one would a small child. Perhaps it would have been better to let her be slaughtered. His curiosity about her be damned.

He glowered at her and her expression morphed into a serious one.

"Sesshoumaru, you really should accept it when others try to do something nice for you. It means you aren't alone." She stood up and collected both of their bowls. "Don't you get lonely always being by yourself?" She watched him for a moment before turning and re-entering the hut.

Sesshoumaru was left with one thought. Why couldn't he figure her out? Was she changing or was he just now noticing that despite appearance, like the noodles, there was more to her than he thought?


End file.
